The Only Thing That Matters
by UnkemptBeauty
Summary: Without thinking, he kissed her as passionately as he could, and she didn't pull away. So what if it was pouring rain? So what if when he got home, he'd be grounded? Nothing else really mattered to him. The only thing that mattered was her.


**A/N: **I started watching Degrassi and it's so addicting! But to my dismay, Darcy and Peter are no more. Hopefully, Darcy and Peter will get back together someday! After all, she's only supposed to be gone for one semester! But, to fill the void, I decided to write a little fanfic about them!

By the way, I feel like Mia was just his rebound girl, because if he really loved her, he would have never, EVER, considered leaving Degrassi for Darcy.

Hooray Parcy!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was an empty feeling. Always knowing that something was wrong. Something was missing, gone from his life. Like a part of him died forever. Peter looked out of the window of the diner's booth as the rain began to fall harder and harder, clouding his view with a thick sheet of fog. His clear blue fell down to his coffee, which had long before cooled to room temperature. He sipped his drink gingerly, though he found it hard to swallow. Mia had just broken up with him, but that wasn't the source of his sorrow. No, the one girl that he truly loved, and always would love was in another continent. And what was worse was that he couldn't do a single thing about it. Peter heaved a sigh and continued to look out of the window blankly.

"Excuse me sir," a waitress said quietly. "Would you like me to warm up your coffee for you?" Peter looked up and met her gaze briefly before shaking his head.

"No thanks." he replied as he held onto his mug tighter than before. The waitress walked off leaving Peter to his thoughts in peace. The diner was nearing its closing hour, and Peter left his seat to drive home leaving the money he owed and a ten percent tip on the counter. He sighed again in self pity. He missed Darcy dearly. His chest ached with the loss of his love. He'd never gotten used to her absence and was sure he never would. The rain poured down onto him as he made his way to his car, his shaggy blonde hair clinging to his forehead. His head pounded with his racing thoughts, his heart burned in heartbreak.

Peter darted toward his car and fumbled to unlock the door as quickly as he could. His keys nearly slipped from fingers, but he managed to open his door. He slammed the door and started the engine, driving home in the pouring rain. Even when he turned on his windshield wipers, it was still to hard to see. He squinted and managed to barely get by, but he was still to unfocused to concentrate on the road alone. There were so many things on his mind. Now that he and Mia were over, maybe he could consider moving to Kenya. After all, there wasn't anything holding him back now. His mother would be pleased that he would help build a school for needy children, and he'd be with Darcy again.

The thought of seeing Darcy was enough to make him do anything.

Peter pushed his hair out of his face and drove onward, still not completely focused on what he was doing. He reached under his seat and reached for the letter Darcy had sent for him. He made it a habit to take it wherever he went. It was his security blanket. He kept it with him, but he knew it was only because she was his addiction. Now that he was cut off from her, his life seemed to be a mess.

Life was a bitch like that.

He wondered why he didn't feel the least bit guilty about not confronting Mia about his feelings for Darcy earlier. Did he really think that he was just going to stay with Mia until Darcy returned, then just dump poor Mia when he didn't need her anymore? Even worse, what if he stayed with Mia, for the rest of his days? Could he really expect to play father to Isabella, and husband to Mia? Could he--_would_ he string her along like that? Even for him, that would be low. He knew love made people do stupid things, but dragging someone else down into his twisted misery was more than stupid. It was flat out disgusting.

Thunder cracked and lightning illuminated the sky. Peter groaned as his engine began to sputter before it finally stopped. Ironically, the one day he actually planned on getting home well before his curfew, he'd have car troubles. Typical. He stopped his car and groaned. In a fit of anger, he stormed out of his car and raised the hood of his car. Unable to find any visible problems with his car, Peter slammed the hood back down in frustration. He kicked the bumper of his car in vain before getting back inside and out of the rain. Peter jammed his key back in the ignition and turned it umpteen amount of times before his car squealed back to life. He pushed down on his pedal and sped forward wanting nothing more than to go home and drown in his thoughts.

Between the pouring rain, thunder, and pounding headache, Peter was paying absolutely no attention to the road.

What was he supposed to do now? He was completely lost without Darcy. She was everything he wanted and needed to survive. She was his angel, his whole reason for existing. How could she possibly think that he'd be able to function without her? Everyone; his mother, his peers, even Darcy knew that he was a better person when she was around. Darcy was just that important to him, that he had to behave himself, at least a little when he was around her. How could she not know that?

He picked up his phone and called his mother to tell her that because of the storm, he'd be home late. When she didn't answer, he left a message and put his phone away. What he didn't realize was that the road was uneven, and somehow, his tire popped and he was now stranded in an area he didn't know.

"Dammit." He muttered angrily. He got out of his car and looked around. Not too far away, there was a small building. If he could get there, even on foot, maybe he could get some help. Peter locked his car door and ran to the building a fast as he could, not even caring that he was drenched from head to toe. When he reached the building, he realized that it was a motel. Still, there was bound to be someone helpful in there. When he came into the lobby, the dark haired woman at the front desk didn't bother looking up at him as she was typing something on her computer.

"Excuse me, but I--"

"Car troubles?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. She picked up the phone and dialed a number, talking quickly and quietly to the person on the other end.

"A tow truck will be here to pick you up," she said. "Wait here." He nodded and took a seat in on one of the couches and waited, trying to keep himself occupied with songs, humming to his favorites, and even songs he didn't like, just to keep himself from thinking of--

"Darcy!" Peter looked wide eyed at the back of brunette girl walking quickly out of the motel...but the way she walked, they way her hair swayed and curled... it _had _to be her. He got up impulsively and followed her outside, into the pouring rain. "Wait!" he called. "Darcy!" The girl turned and looked around to see who was calling her name, until her eyes landed on Peter. Blue eyes met brown eyes, blonde met brunette, boy met girl.

"Peter?" She asked, her angled jaw dropping. For a moment, time stopped. Peter couldn't believe it. He found her. He _actually _found Darcy Edwards. The look of shock on her face disappeared and gave way to a bright smile. As feeling returned to her legs, she ran up and hugged him. Peter hugged back as tight as he could, never wanting to let her go again. A million questions ran through his mind that he wanted to ask her. When had she gotten back? How long was she staying? Was she coming back to Degrassi?

Without thinking, he kissed her as passionately as he could, and she didn't pull away. So what if it was pouring rain? So what if when he got home, he'd be grounded? Nothing else really mattered to him. The only thing that mattered was her.

**I think this came out pretty good, but what do I know? Your reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
